Przepowiednia
by euphoria814
Summary: Co uchroni przed śmiercią chłopca, którego nikt nie kocha?


**betowała wspaniała okularnicaM :*:*:***

 **dedykowane uroczej przeciwniczce - EsteB:* oraz wszystkim, którzy ocenili pojedynek :)**

* * *

1 maja 1998

\- Avada kedavra – krzyknął Voldemort.  
Severusowi wydawało się, że czas zwolnił. Przerażony obserwował zielony promień, który odczepił się od różdżki Czarnego Pana i wystrzelił w kierunku Harry'ego. Po raz kolejny w jego uszach rozbrzmiały słowa Lily Evans…

ooo

25 kwietnia 1974

Czternastoletni Severus Snape wymknął się z Hogwartu ściskając w dłoni zapisany kawałek pergaminu. Wiadomość, którą dostał rano, wzbudziła jego podejrzenia, ale kilkukrotnie sprawdził za pomocą magii czy nie została podrobiona. Choć wiedział, że Lily nigdy nie skrzywdziłaby go świadomie, nie mógł mieć podobnego zaufania do Pottera czy Blacka, którzy od kilku tygodni czekali tylko na chwilę, gdy będzie sam i bezbronny.  
\- Niedoczekanie – mruknął do siebie Severus i jeszcze raz sprawdził czy różdżka jest na swoim miejscu.  
Dyrektor Dippet uprzedzał co roku, że zbliżanie się do Zakazanego Lasu będzie surowo karane, ale i tak kilku śmiałków próbowało zaimponować innym, szczególnie młodszym rocznikom, które dopiero rozpoczynały naukę. Potter i Black co wieczór znosili do Wieży Gryffindoru kolejne trofea, by chwalić się następnego ranka w Wielkiej Sali.  
Severus nie mógł pojąć głupoty Gryfonów, podobnie jak ogromnego szczęścia, które pozwalało im jak do tej pory uniknąć poważnych obrażeń. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że odkąd w czarodziejskim świecie zapanował niepokój, czarnomagiczne stworzenia stały się bardziej niebezpieczne i zuchwałe. Stąd też z niepokojem przestudiował dokładnie liścik od Lily.

Spotkajmy się jutro po kolacji koło chatki Hagrida.  
Lily

Przyspieszył kroku, obracając się od czasu do czasu za siebie, by sprawdzić czy czasem ktoś nie podąża jego krokiem. Evans nie pojawiła się na żadnym z posiłków i nie miał okazji spytać jej o powód spotkania w tajemnicy. Dotąd wydawało mu się, że dziewczyna się go nie wstydzi, ale to zawsze mogło się zmienić.  
\- Lily? – szepnął, gdy ukrył się w cieniu chatki gajowego.  
Hagrid musiał już wrócić z kolacji, bo fałszował jakąś zapomnianą kołysankę.  
\- Lily? – spróbował jeszcze raz, obserwując gajowego przez okno.  
Dziewczyna wyłoniła się zza rogu i omal na niego nie wpadła.  
\- Jestem – szepnęła. – Chodźmy gdzieś dalej, nie chcę, żeby nas ktoś usłyszał.  
\- Co się dzieje? – spytał, ale dziewczyna pociągnęła go za rękę w stronę Bijącej Wierzby. – To raczej nie jest bezpieczne miejsce. – Spojrzał wymownie na drzewo, które powoli budziło się do życia.  
Zamierzał dodać coś jeszcze, ale pusty wzrok Evans wzbudził ponownie jego niepokój.  
\- Lily? Co się dzieje? Potter ci coś zrobił?  
Warga Gryfonki drgnęła, jakby ta miała się rozpłakać, ale w ostatniej chwili się powstrzymała.

\- Nie wiem co się dzieje – wyszeptała. – Od kilku tygodni mam dziwne… - urwała, jakby nie potrafiła znaleźć odpowiedniego słowa. – Przebłyski – dokończyła. Przez kolejną chwilę milczała, a Severus obserwował jak jej twarz ponownie blednie. – Nie wiem w co mam wierzyć – dodała płaczliwie.  
Wyglądała fatalnie w czarnym hogwarckim płaszczu, którego nie dopięła i potarganymi włosami. Oczy raz błyszczały jej jak w gorączce, by po chwili stać się ponownie pustymi i przerażonymi.  
Severus nie wiedział co dokładnie działo się na jego oczach, ale na skórze czuł niewielkie wyładowania magii. Nie mógł zdobyć się, by powiedzieć choć słowo, ale Evans zdawała się w ogóle go nie zauważać. W końcu wyprostowała się i spojrzała wprost na niego, przerażając go jeszcze bardziej. Wiecznie żywe, zielone tęczówki Lily zakrywała rozszerzona czarna źrenica.

\- Będziesz mordercą – wyszeptała głucho. – Będziesz mordercą, widziałam to – powtórzyła. – Musisz za nim podążyć. Nie masz wyboru. Ja nie mam wyboru – mówiła coraz szybciej.  
Po plecach Severusa przeszły ciarki, ale ona wcale nie zamierzała na tym kończyć.  
\- Będziesz bohaterem – dodała. – Zapamiętaj to. Musisz to zapamiętać – rozkazała, choć jej głos nie podniósł się nawet o decybel. – Co uchroni przed śmiercią chłopca, którego nikt nie kocha? – spytała retorycznie i całkiem bez związku.  
Nim zdążył się choćby nad tym zastanowić, Evans osunęła się mokrą trawę.

ooo

25 kwietnia 1997

Pukanie do drzwi wytrąciło go kompletnie z równowagi. Było już dobrze po ciszy nocnej i po raz pierwszy od prawie dwóch miesięcy postanowił nie patrolować w mroku korytarzy. Nie zapalił nawet wszystkich świec, zostawiając tylko dwie, by w ich świetle poprawić eseje i zrelaksować się w przyciemnionym pomieszczaniu.  
Wypalony na skórze Mroczny Znak palił go żywym ogniem od wczorajszego spotkania Wewnętrznego Kręgu, a Poppy nie potrafiła znaleźć na to żadnego sposobu.  
Przez chwilę miał nawet nadzieję, że mediwiedźma odwiedza go z antidotum, ale sam zganił się za taką bezmyślność. Skrzydło Szpitalne, podobnie jak Gabinet Dyrektora, było podłączone bezpośrednio do jego kominka.  
Podniósł się ciężko z fotela i namacał różdżkę ukrytą w fałdach szaty. Ostrożności nigdy za wiele.  
\- Proszę – warknął.  
Zaproszenie podziałało na zaklęcie prywatności jak Finite Incantatem. Pracował nad tym ponad dwa lata wykorzystując czas, gdy Czarny Pan tkwił w zawieszeniu pomiędzy śmiercią a bytem. Życiem nie potrafił tego nazwać, nawet pod groźbą kilku godzin z różdżką Bellatrix.

Ku jego bezbrzeżnemu zdziwieniu, do komnat wślizgnął się Harry Potter. Gryfon cicho zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi i odgarnął przylepioną do spoconego czoła grzywkę, przypadkowo odsłaniając sławną bliznę.  
\- Potter? Czemu zawdzięczam ten zaszczyt? – spytał sucho.  
Chłopak wziął głębszy oddech i zrobił kilka kroków, stając tuż naprzeciwko niego. Severus dopiero wtedy dojrzał za grubymi szkłami okularów walkę, którą Potter przegrywał. Kiedy zieleń w oczach Gryfona została w końcu zastąpiona przez czerń, chłopak odezwał się.

\- Przyjdę tu jutro.  
Głos Pottera był dziwnie pusty, bezwymiarowy. Wspomnienia z tamtej nocy, gdy Lily wieszczyła po raz pierwszy i ostatni – jak przypuszczał Severus, powróciły w mgnieniu oka i coś zimnego ścisnęło jego serce.  
\- Potter? – spytał niepewnie.  
\- Przyjdę tu jutro – powtórzył. – Zatrzymaj mnie – dodał.  
Kropelka potu spłynęła najpierw po bliźnie w kształcie błyskawicy, a potem po chudym policzku. Nienaturalna bladość na twarzy chłopaka zaczynała powoli ustępować.  
Severus przestraszył się, że Potter podobnie jak jego matka upadnie, gdy trans się skończy. Gryfon jednak skinął mu lekko głową i ruszył w stronę drzwi.

ooo

26 kwietnia 1997

Ciche pukanie wytrąciło go z równowagi podobnie jak wczorajszego wieczoru. Nie pomogło nawet to, że wiedział kto zaburza jego spokój. Jakimś cudem Mroczny Znak po wizycie Pottera z zeszłego wieczora przestał tak piec, choć Severus przypuszczał, że po prostu przestał skupiać się na bólu, a coraz więcej myślał o komplikacjach, które przyniosła wiedza o nowym talencie chłopaka.  
O tym, że Lily wieszczy dowiedział się bardzo późno. Ona sama niczego nie pamiętała i Severus nie sądził, by kiedykolwiek jeszcze się to powtórzyło. Umarła w kilka lat później, a on zaczął przypuszczać kim jest chłopiec, którego nikt nie kocha.  
Nie rozmawiał o tym z Albusem, nie chcąc, by dyrektor wykorzystał to w jakikolwiek sposób. Zainteresowanie Dumbledore'a przepowiedniami, przerażało go, ilekroć przypominał sobie pustkę w oczach Lily, nicość, którą wtedy czuł.  
Lata spokoju zamazały część wspomnień i był pewien, że kiedyś przestanie o tym śnić, ale Potter musiał oczywiście wszystko zepsuć. Nie potrafił jednak czuć tej samej złości, z którą witał go w murach szkoły. Zbyt wiele się zmieniło i zbyt wiele mieli do stracenia.

\- Proszę – szepnął, czując, że staje na drodze swojemu przeznaczeniu.  
Część z przepowiedni Lily sprawdziła się: został mordercą. Bohaterem nie czuł się i wątpił, by kiedykolwiek – nawet po latach szpiegowania, cokolwiek zmyło jego winy.  
\- Dobry wieczór, profesorze – mruknął Potter, wchodząc.  
\- Dyrektor powiedział mi dzisiaj o lekcjach oklumencji, których potrzebujesz – poinformował go sucho. - Przeczytałeś cokolwiek na ten temat?  
Potter zmieszał się, czego akurat Severus się spodziewał.  
\- Czyli jesteś nieprzygotowany i marnujesz mój czas? – Jego brwi powędrowały naprawdę wysoko i zaczynał gratulować sobie talentu aktorskiego. Bał się spojrzeć Potterowi prosto w oczy, by nie zobaczyć tam ponownie pustki.  
\- Mogę przyjść jutro – westchnął w końcu Gryfon.  
Severus wydął wargi i wstał z fotela, zauważając, że chłopak jest sporo od niego niższy. Budowę musiał odziedziczyć po matce.  
\- Masz koszmary? – spytał neutralnym tonem.  
Potter skinął głową. Sine cienie pod powiekami to potwierdzały.  
\- Od kilku tygodni? – dopytał, by być pewnym.  
\- Tak, panie profesorze. – Chłopak przypomniał sobie jak używa się języka.  
Severus tymczasem podszedł do stolika i nalał dwie porcje Ognistej Whiskey.

\- Siadaj na kanapie. Oklumencja nie pomoże, Potter, ale opowiem ci o twojej matce – zaczął.  
Magia połaskotała go po skórze z aprobatą, gdy wysłużony mebel stęknął pod chłopakiem.

ooo

28 luty 1998

Nie planował uwieść Pottera i Harry chyba też nie miał tego namyśli, gdy od słowa do słowa doszli najpierw do wspólnego porozumienia, a potem obaj zaufali sobie na tyle, by nie trzymać różdżek w pogotowiu na swój widok. Mógłby powiedzieć, że to alkohol zbliżał ludzi, ale nie byłaby to prawda. Potter wolał kremowe, które też szybko wyparło mocne alkohole z barku Severusa. Tak jak gorzka starość zostaje zastąpiona przez słodycz młodości.

\- Sądzisz, że Dumbledore wie? – spytał pewnego wieczoru, przerywając odrabianie prac domowych.  
Severus oderwał się od esejów i zamyślił się. Zastanawiał się nad tym kilka ostatnich tygodni, ale na to pytanie jak na wiele innych nie było ostatecznych odpowiedzi. Zawsze istniało pewne prawdopodobieństwo i błąd.  
\- Sądzę, że nie – odparł, uśmiechając się wyjątkowo złośliwie.  
Harry wydął wargi i przez chwilę Severus myślał, że chłopak pokaże mu język, jak zwykli to czynić pierwszoroczni, gdy myśleli, że nie widzi. Zamiast tego podszedł i pocałował go lekko w usta.  
\- Ale nie wiesz tego na pewno? – upewnił się jeszcze Potter nim wrócił na miejsce przy niewielkim stoliku.  
Mistrz Eliksirów spojrzał na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, nie wiedząc do czego zmierza.  
\- Nie, nie jestem pewny – potwierdził. – Dlaczego pytasz?  
Harry wzruszył ramionami i ponownie zagłębił się w pracy domowej.  
\- Czy coś by to zmieniło? – Tym razem ciszę przerwał Severus.  
W regulaminie szkoły było bardzo wiele podpunktów, które dość skrupulatnie określały relacje nauczyciel-uczeń. Wydalenie jako konsekwencja złamania zasad zostało równie jasno określone, ale prawie pół roku wcześniej nie miało to znaczenia dla nich obu. Jeśli Harry zaczynał mieć wątpliwości, musiał wiedzieć o tym teraz.  
Kilka kropli atramentu spadło na poprawiany esej, plamiąc go, gdy jego ręka niekontrolowanie zadrżała. Nie wyobrażał sobie pustki, która zostanie po Harrym, aż do tej chwili. Dotarło do niego, że związał się z nastolatkiem, który w sekundzie mógł się odkochać, znaleźć sobie kogoś innego lub wystraszyć się konsekwencji.

\- Harry? – spytał niepewnie, gdy chłopak milczał pochylony nad swoim pergaminem.  
\- Po prostu chciałbym komuś powiedzieć. – Potter przełknął głośno ślinę ze wzrokiem wciąż wbitym w do połowy zapisaną kartkę. – Przedstawić cię – dodał. – Komuś z rodziny; jak Dumbledore albo Hermiona – dokończył i spojrzał na niego zawstydzony.  
Severus odetchnął z ulgą, która przeraziła jego samego.

Nigdy jeszcze nie był od kogoś tak bardzo uzależniony jak teraz.

ooo

1 maja 1998

\- Avada kedavra – krzyknął Voldemort.  
Różdżka Czarnego Pana skierowana była w pierś Harry'ego i nie było wątpliwości, że czar dosięgnie celu.  
W uszach Severusa wciąż pobrzmiewały słowa Lily Evans.  
Co uchroni przed śmiercią chłopca, którego nikt nie kocha?

Zielony promień oderwał się od różdżki Czarnego Pana zmierzając nieubłaganie we wskazanym kierunku. Szum bitwy pozostał gdzieś w tyle i Severus nie potrafił się skupić na niczym innym.  
Co uchroni przed śmiercią chłopca, którego nikt nie kocha?

Jego mięśnie same się napięły, gdy zasłonił Harry'ego i objął go tam mocno, jak tylko mógł.  
\- Kocham cię – szepnął, nim pchnięty siłą czaru upadł na chłopaka.


End file.
